Any Other Day
by NaraLikesWords
Summary: To Sasuke, his birthday was just another annoying day, and he didn't like the special treatment that came with it. He leaves Konoha every year the day before his birthday in order to escape the cake and presents. But this year, Naruto won't allow his departure. -NaruSasu- -Short Oneshot-


Sasuke absolutely hated his birthday. Even when people told him that hate was a very strong word, he'd still snarl that he hated it. It was just another day, except he was born on that day. Big deal.

He hated the whole routine of presents and cake and singing from his friends. He just wanted to be _alone._ No friends, no celebration, nothing. To get away from it all, every year, a day or so before his birthday, he'd sneak out of his apartment and leave Konoha, walking as far as he felt like he should. Sometimes, he wound up in the forest next to Konoha. Sometimes, he wound up near the Sand Village. He just kept walking under the blazing sun or the light of the moon. When he returned, his friends would scold him, but hey. That's just how he liked to spend his birthday.

This year, Naruto wasn't going to let him leave.

Everyone expected Sasuke to leave the morning before his birthday, so he let the day drag on until he was sure everyone was too tired to even look out for him. When midnight struck, he sat up from his bed and kicked away the sheets, making his way to his bathroom. After taking a quick shower and changing, he left his room and walked down the hallway, heading for the living room. Before he could make his way to his front door, though, the lights flickered on, causing Sasuke to step back and reach for a kunai.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto asked, standing from the sofa. Sasuke glared, lowering his guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke barked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, flickering his eyes towards the front door. He wouldn't get away. He'd stop him at all costs.

"You're not gonna sneak out on your birthday! Not this time!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms determinedly. Sasuke shook his head, steaming with enough anger and annoyance to make a vein on his neck throb.

"Look, I don't have time for you stupidity. I'm leaving." His feet stomped across the room as he walked towards the door, but before he could touch the doorknob, Naruto grabbed his arm and forced him to face him.

"No, you're not going anywhere!" Naruto growled, pushing Sasuke against the door.

"Why the hell not? I leave every year, and this year's no different!"

"Yes it is," Naruto replied, his voice wavering with anger and frustration.

"Just let me go, Naruto," Sasuke hissed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't want to have to use force, but now he had to.

His grip on Sasuke's arm toughened before he threw him back, causing him to stumble and fall onto the sofa. Sasuke's back hit the arm of the sofa, a wave of pain traveling up his back. Before he could get up and punch Naruto, the said boy jumped forward, knees landing on the cusions. Sasuke opened his mouth to shout enraged words and obscenities, but before he could, the blond before him pinned his arms against the sofa's seat and pressed his lips against his. The kiss was over as soon as it came, though, and Naruto leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd calm down after that," he mumbled lowly, Sasuke glaring at him.

"Let me go, dobe," Sasuke hissed. He pushed away the hands gripping his arms and sat up. Naruto remained in his position.

"Just let your boyfriend do something nice for you, eh teme?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I don't want everyone singing me happy birthday and bringing me gifts, okay? I just want to leave."

"But no one will know that you're here! It'll just be you and me today, baby," Naruto cooed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke wriggled against Naruto's grip, but when the blond showed no sign of giving up, he gave up instead and lied down, Naruto hugging him contently. They stayed there for a while with Naruto's arms snaked around his body, his head against Sasuke's chest while he played with blonde strands of hair.

"No one will know I'm here?"

"No one."

"Hmf."

"I'll even leave early and report to Kakashi! I'll tell him and Sakura that I checked your house and that you had already left Konoha. Will you please stay?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke with pleading blue eyes that the guy couldn't resist. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he grumbled. Naruto cheered in response, kissing Sasuke's neck softly. Sasuke suddenly sat up, pushing the boy back. Naruto panicked, thinking that Sasuke was going to try and escape him, but when Sasuke pinned him against the sofa and began kissing his neck, he relaxed, sighing contently. Sasuke kissed up Naruto's jawline, tightening his grip on Naruto's wrists. He kissed his chin and his mouth hovered over Naruto's soft lips. Naruto inched forward, desperately trying to get his lips to touch Sasuke's, but Sasuke leaned back teasingly, chuckling and letting his breath ghost over Naruto's lips mockingly. Naruto groaned in annoyance as Sasuke buried his face against Naruto's neck. He nibbled against his skin, and when he felt Naruto's neck stiffen and heard him moan softly, he sneered softly.

"How does it feel to be teased?" Sasuke asked, voice husky.

"Mmm… not good. But not bad either," he added, smirking. "Is it your birthday already?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, releasing his grip on Naruto's wrists. Naruto slid a hand up Sasuke's shirt, skimming his fingers over his stomach before retreating his hands towards his pants.

"You know what that means, right?" Naruto asked with a sly smile. Sasuke smirked back, Naruto pressing his lips over his. Sasuke kissed Naruto back forcefully, Naruto nibbling down on his lower lip just as the jean's unbuttoned.


End file.
